The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece having an intermittent driving means for rotating the second hand step by step.
In the electronic timepiece, an intermittent driving means such as a step or pulse motor is preferably employed because such a motor may be operated with a small power consumption and may securely drive the second hand against the shock given thereto, although it is desirable to drive the second hand continuously to indicate the flow of time. In such an intermittent drive electronic timepiece, the second hand is driven at the rate of one step per second. However, in order to set precisely the second hand to less than a time or to read an error of the second at a time, the timepiece must be constructed to indicate the time in an order below a second such as the order of 1/10 second.